Secret d'alcôve
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Shaka - Ikki tout simplement, superbement


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je reviens avec un nouvel OS particulier, j'ai mis en avant Shaka qui est un de mes chevaliers d'or préféré, je voulais lui rendre justice dans sa grâce et sa bonté.

Ikki, parce que souvent on le pairing avec et que je n'ai jamais écris sur ce personnage, je ne le connais pas.

Ceci est une petite description d'un moment privilégié emplis de plénitude comme ma petite vierge d'or.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Secret d'alcôve**

Il était là, comme bon nombres d'autres jours. Là, assit face à lui, stoïque, s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, de ne pas l'interrompre dans sa méditation. Il se tenait devant lui, tranquillement.

Il pouvait contempler à loisir les traits graciles de ses immenses paupières ourlées de longs cils fins. Comme des plumes de corbeaux, aussi noirs, aussi aériens. Quand il daignait ouvrir ses paupières, se révélait deux immenses lacs limpides, d'un bleu céleste comme les cieux dont il est issu. Cet homme divin, détrônait tous les dieux incarnés à lui tout seul. La beauté qui émanait de sa personne exsudait la perfection.

« Epoustouflant », ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Ikki quand il détailla son physique. Il osait à peine respirer, de peur de casser la plénitude qui régnait en ces lieux. Un seul souffle un peu trop sonore et la quiétude pouvait s'évaporer, d'une seule bourrasque. Il ne voulait pas importuner son digne hôte par sa respiration saccadée qui reflétait tout le désir qu'il éprouvait à sa simple vue.

* * *

Ikki venait régulièrement, depuis… Depuis, la défaite de son ancien adversaire.

Un jour, comme les autres, il c'était installé tout naturellement dans cet antre de la sérénité. Comme si sa place fut ici, devant lui, sur ce champ de coussins douillets aux couleurs chatoyantes des épices de New Delhi. Du rouge, du pourpre, de l'orangé, du jaune, du violet, un arc-en-ciel surnaturel qui illuminait le temple trop maculé du domaine. Les couleurs vives tranchaient avec le caractère calme de son propriétaire. Il n'était pas homme fantasque, pourtant sa décoration reflétait une âme chaleureuse.

Shaka qui n'appréciait pas les spectateurs pendant sa méditation l'avait laissé venir, prendre ses aises comme si ce temple était le sien. Il n'autorisait l'accès de ses appartements privés et encore mieux, son lieu de recueillement, qu'à l'oiseau de feu. Lui seul avait le privilège de lui tenir compagnie lors de ses prières. L'indou les yeux clos sentait les prunelles aciers le cisailler, personne ne s'échappait de ses pupilles possessives. Son regard le caressait de part en part, chaque contour de son corps, chaque ligne de sa peau qui ne soit chéris par le phénix. Ses joues creuses, son menton, les courbes de son cou, les saillies de ses os, épaules, omoplates, dos, tout était captivant. Shaka n'appartenait pas à notre monde, au monde du japonais, il venait tout droit du monde des rêves. Apparaissait comme un mirage qui rend fou les nomades assoiffés dans le désert. Implorants une source d'eau pour récupérer leurs facultés de réflexions. Shaka, mirage vaporeux rendait fou tous les hommes qui heurtaient sa route, et particulièrement l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

Ce privilège unique, Ikki s'en délectait chaque jour qu'Athéna lui permettait de vivre. Il n'aurait loupé ses séances transcendantales pour rien au monde. Aucuns mots n'étaient échangés pendant ce laps de temps religieux. Aucun regard de la part du blond vénitien. Il n'accordait aucun signe d'intérêt pour son invité quotidien. Ils se contentaient d'apprécier le moment, de communier leurs cosmos respectifs. D'unir leurs esprits l'un à l'autre. L'oiseau mythique se satisfaisait de ressentir toute la bonté qui émanait de la vierge d'or, ce cadeau précieux n'était offert qu'à lui. Un respect mutuel c'était installé depuis ce jour où ils avaient combattus avec acharnement. Aucun n'autre homme possédait cet honneur. Shaka ne réservait ses trésors qu'à lui, le solitaire, le rudimentaire Ikki.

Leurs caractères s'opposaient mais se mêlaient également. Tous deux n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de parler pour se comprendre, les mots fussent de trop. Quand ils sont employés à mauvais escients ils en deviennent invasifs, intrusifs. Le silence est beaucoup plus estimable.

L'incarnation de Bouddha inondait l'être, l'âme de son partenaire de béatitude, l'enveloppant dans une aura bénite où seul réside l'amour de Dieu. Un bien être sans égal, où l'amour spirituel renforce encore plus l'amour charnel. Ces sensations magiques, l'autre s'en abreuvait jour après jour, elles étaient « sa » drogue, « sa » dépendance.

* * *

Personne ne comprenait, ne savait quel lien attachait ces deux hommes de caractères. Peu importait les médisances, les questions, les curieux. Seul comptait cet homme éblouissant qui se laissait approcher un peu plus au fil du temps. Seul comptait cet homme rigide qui laissait tomber ses barrières chromées pour s'enivrer de douceur. Tous deux emportés par une mélodie liturgique dont eux seuls jouaient les accords secrètement.

Une fois la séance de méditation terminée, Ikki se levait sans bruit toujours, allait à la cuisine et rapportait le Tchai qu'affectionne tant son bel adonis. Il le servait avec un cérémonial presque religieux. Shaka entrebâillait ses magnifiques yeux couleurs des tropiques pour les plonger dans ceux de fonte d'Ikki. A chaque fois, ce dernier éprouvait un frisson ardent lui parcourir l'échine et retentir dans l'ensemble de ses muscles, nerfs, os. Tous ses organes vibraient quand les iris turquoises le sondaient.

Il en avait l'habitude pourtant, mais irrémédiablement sa mine se parsemait de rose, il était intimidé, et n'osait pas soutenir ses iris perçantes. Ce splendide spécimen humain, n'appartenait qu'à lui, il le savait. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il le lui demande pour se rassurer, c'était un état de fait.

* * *

Shaka serrait sa tasse de thé entre ses mains ivoiriennes, pour se réchauffer, sentir toutes les effluves que lui apportait son odorat. Il se sentait en harmonie ici, dans son temple, avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce chevalier admirable au courage sans nom. Cet homme aux allures bourrues détenait le plus chaleureux des cœurs, un cœur en or. Mais seules deux personnes sur cette Terre avaient eu l'opportunité de le découvrir…

Quelques fois, ils parlaient, nul ne savait de quoi, cela n'appartenait qu'à eux. Puis, une fois fini, Shaka allait se caler naturellement dans les bras de son oiseau incendiaire. Il s'autorisait ce rapprochement intime qu'une fois qu'il avait la certitude qu'aucun espion de les regardaient. Aucun témoin, pas de trace.

Ikki l'encerclait de ses bras basanés, pour le ramener plus près de lui. Le blond posait sa tête contre le torse solide, il pouvait enfin se laissait aller. Il ne fermait plus les yeux dans ces moments là, le seul objet de ses contemplations se trouvait juste au dessus de lui. Ce fier guerrier, indestructible réussit à lui voler sa méfiance. Il l'a fit voltiger à milles mondes du leur. Cette méfiance envers la race humaine, se perdait désormais dans les méandres de la métempsychose. Seul subsistait l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour le seul chevalier qui réussit à ébranler ses convictions, à le faire douter de ses opinions.

Shaka ramenait les grandes mains burinées contre son ventre, pour sentir ce brasier ardent qui sommeillait n'attendant qu'une suggestion de sa part pour se réveiller. Se réveiller et s'embraser pour l'aimer totalement. L'aimer follement. Cette lave en fusion se contenait, pour le moment. L'indou un jour s'y noierait, sous ce flux de magma en éruption, et quand ce jour arriverait, il serait perdu à jamais, dans l'univers de braises où résidait son espéré.

Ils demeuraient prostrés ainsi jusqu'au déclin du jour, entrelacés l'un à l'autre. Lovés dans les bras de chaque, se laissant porter par la torpeur du berceau qui leur servait de protection. Ikki aimait souffler sur les mèches platinées pour les voir virevolter autour de son visage, formant des rayons de soleil qui dansaient dans un ciel pâle, le teint de sa peau. Il se permettait alors de poser sa joue ou son menton contre celle de son blondin, son grain de peau si velouté flattait la sienne. Ce contact fugace le satisfaisait grandement. Savoir l'arc de sa maxillaire, deviner les contours de sa bouche le faisait frémir. Frémir d'envie. Frémir d'impatience. La fureur du phénix n'était pas loin de se soulever… Néanmoins, il temporisait ses ardeurs pour ne pas effrayer son soupirant.

* * *

Au petit matin, quand les brumes matinales résiduelles commençaient à se lever, l'homme aux cheveux bleus comme la nuit, partait furtivement. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur le sixième temple. Il jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule en se réjouissant de son prochain retour, la fin d'après-midi venue.

Nan, pour rien au monde il n'aurait omit un rendez-vous clandestin avec son promis. Et ce dernier en retour, n'aurait toléré un manquement de sa part. Ikki faisait parti à part entière de sa nouvelle vie, et il ne laisserait pas son fier aigle de feu s'envoler vers d'autres contrées.

Voilà comment, la place du chevalier solitaire fut jalousement garder par sa vierge prude qui attendait son retour chaque nouveau jour.

**FIN**


End file.
